


Lucky

by strawberrylovely



Category: Hance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Silly Boys, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: The first time Hunk heard the song ‘Lucky’ was before he’d even met Lance. He didn’t realize it would end up being the song for Lance too.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> @dabsoftboi on tumblr asked me to write some Hance focused around the song [Lucky](https://youtu.be/acvIVA9-FMQ) by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat! I hope you like it bby! <3

_Lucky I’m in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be comin’ home again..._

 

“Hey, Lance,” Hunk asked his best friend one day while they were hanging out in the lounge. He’d been tinkering with a device Pidge had given him while Lance, laying down on the couch, was scrolling through pictures on his communicator, singing a melody under his breath that Hunk recognized right away.

“Hmm?” the boy questioned as his head lolled to the side, pulled from his trance.

“You know that song you were just singing?”

“...I was singing?”

The bigger man laughed as he shook his head. Of course Lance hadn’t been paying attention to his own musings.

“Yeah, you were singing that ‘Lucky’ song.”

“Oh, yeah! You love that song,” Lance smiled before turning his attention back to the screen in his hand.

Right. So maybe Hunk had sang that song to himself a few...too many times. It could have been the very reason Lance was singing it, just from hearing it far too often, and nothing more. But he needed to at least ask the question burning on his tongue. He needed to know if Lance sang it for the same reason he did.

“How- Er... What do you...”

Come to think of it, he should probably figure out how to ask that question first.

The first time Hunk had heard that song was before he’d even met Lance. He loved the way the singers’ voices blended so well together and the harmonies that they hit with each repetition of the chorus. A few years later he and Lance became friends, and soon best friends, and Hunk had his big gay crisis. He heard the song again one day and, once he’d stopped crying, realized that was his song for Lance. Even if Lance never knew it, even if Lance never felt the same way, Hunk still felt so lucky to even be surrounded by the light of his best friend’s being. Any time Lance laughed, any time Lance touched his shoulder or grabbed his arm or _hugged_ him, Hunk sang that song in his head. And occasionally when it would come on the radio, or if he’d be singing under his breath, he’d sing along and think of Lance and their friendship and how very much in love he was with his best friend.

Not that he’d ever tell him, of course. That is, if his singing hadn’t already tipped him off. And – fortunately or unfortunately, Hunk wasn’t sure – it never did.

Lance never questioned why he sang that song. Probably thought it was just Hunk thinking the song was cute, without any other motives behind his singing. Which is why Hunk wouldn’t be surprised if Lance was singing it under his breath with no other motives either.

He took a breath and released it slowly, trying to calm his fast-beating heart at the question he was about to ask.

“Why were you singing that song?”

Lance blinked as if being asked _why_ he was singing a song that he didn’t even realize he was singing was not a question he was expecting to be asked.

“What? I dunno… It was stuck in my head?” he answered with a confused smile.

“Oh,” Hunk said, trying not to be too let down. “Why was it stuck in your head?”

“I- Because you sing it all the time, I guess. What’s with the 20 questions, buddy?”

The blue paladin sat up and looked down at his friend as he set his communicator aside, now fully engaged in the conversation as to the importance of why songs get stuck in people’s heads.

“I was just wondering. I didn’t know you knew that song,” Hunk said. He was trying his best not to be suspicious, but he knew by the growing heat in his face that his cheeks were about to give him away.

“How could I _not_ know that song?” Lance scoffed. “You sing it like fifty times a day. Why do _you_ sing that song, huh?”

Now _that_ was a question _Hunk_ was not prepared to answer. Part of him was internally rolling his eyes that Lance still didn’t get it, even after asking the most obvious question in the world, and another part of him was terrified of coming clean. What if Lance rejected him and didn’t want to be his friend anymore? Just imagining having to be stuck on a spaceship where they’d be forced to work together after that made Hunk nauseous.

But Lance was his best friend. He was understanding and one of the most loving people Hunk had ever met, even if he covered it up with all that false bravado. Maybe he wouldn’t just pack up and move to the other side of the castle if he learned how Hunk felt. Maybe, just maybe, he’d feel the same.

There was only one way to find out.

“Why do you think?” Hunk stated, putting on a brave face.

“What-?”

“Did you ever stop and think to listen to the lyrics?”

“I know the lyrics...” Lance pouted.

“ _Actually_ listen to the lyrics?” Hunk said, which earned him a huff in response.

The boy’s eyes rose to the ceiling, making a face as if he was going through the words in his head. His eyebrows popped up for only a second when he got to what Hunk figured was the first chorus.

“What, are you, like, in love with me or something?” he teased.

Hunk didn’t answer, just simply folded his arms, looked up at him with a bittersweet expression, and let out a sigh he’d been holding for all the years they’d known each other.

 _Yeah,_ his head supplied for him, and, through some sort of telepathy that best friends develop after knowing each other for so long, Lance heard it. Loud and clear.

“O-Oh.”

The smile on Lance’s face disappeared as quick as it had come, and he was now staring at Hunk with slightly parted lips and eyes the size of the moon.

Hunk hadn’t moved since before Lance’s revelation, trying to remain as stoic and open for whatever Lance would give him as possible. But on the inside, he was _completely_ freaking out. That nauseous feeling was back, and his entire upper half was burning up. It was like someone had started a fire and he was just the building that was slowly being smoked out from the inside. His mouth was dry, his face was hot, and boy, did he just need a glass of water. Or at least for Lance to say _something_.

Sensing his best friend’s inner distress, Lance finally moved, slumping back into the couch as his eyebrows furrowed together. “How long?” he asked, expression still unreadable.

“I dunno...years?” Hunk shrugged.

“Wow.”

Lance was giving him nothing to work with, and Hunk felt like he needed to just apologize and tell him to forget the whole thing. Or maybe say that he was joking? But Lance was smarter than that, and the only way out of this one was just to face it head on and figure out how to go from there once he was ultimately rejected.

“Lance-”

“All this time you’ve been singing this song, you’ve been singing it about me, and I just now figure it out? Why didn’t you tell me sooner, man?”

Hunk scoffed, giving Lance a look of disbelief.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re my best friend who obsesses over girls and if I told you that I, a dude, was in love with you, then you’d freak out and not want to be friends with me anymore?”

Surprise washed over Lance’s face, completely taken aback by Hunk’s full confession. But there was something else in his eyes, a hurt that Hunk couldn’t pin down, and Lance moved off the couch to sit on the floor so they were facing each other.

“Hunk, you said it yourself. You’re my best friend. I can’t believe you thought telling me how you feel would make me not like you. Especially when the exact opposite is true.”

“I’m sorry, I- ...What?” Hunk said with a curious expression.

“Why do you think I went from girl to girl just trying to get some form of attention?” He reached a hand over and curled it around Hunk’s, squeezing it slightly to emphasize his words. “I really wanted yours the whole time.”

“Wait. You mean... What _do_ you mean, exactly?”

“I mean, I’m in love with you too, dude. Although, I _was_ only singing the song mindlessly just now, but yeah, I guess it means the same to me as it does to you. I just hid my feelings because I thought you were too busy with your engineer stuff. Guess I was wrong,” he smiled.

Hunk’s world was flipped upside down as it finally registered that Lance loved him right back.

“Really?”

“Really,” Lance confirmed, hand still holding tight to Hunk’s own.

“So...” he said.

“So?” Lance questioned.

“Now what do we do?”

Lance seemed to think for a moment before he raised an eyebrow towards Hunk.

“Kiss?”

“Oh. Um. Okay, yeah. I can do that, no problem,” Hunk nodded.

He was terrified.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“No, I want to!” Hunk interjected. “I want to, I’m just nervous, you know? We’re best friends, and this will change everything. I mean, this could make or break us. W-What if-”

“Hunk, dude. Relax,” Lance laughed. He scooted closer to Hunk on the floor, big smile on his face as his hands came to rest on the bigger man’s shoulders. “It’ll be fine.”

“...Okay.”

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Hunk said, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s do this.”

Hunk watched his best friend lean in slowly, as if giving him a chance to change his mind. But Hunk had dreamed of this moment for years, there was no way her was backing out now. So he snapped his eyes shut and braced himself for the thing he’d been waiting for all this time.

As soon as Lance’s lips were on his, it was like the universe had fallen into place. Kissing Lance felt _right_ , like two halves of a whole finally put together. Like every ingredient mixed and baked into a warm cookie. Like _why hadn’t he been kissing Lance this whole time?_

The brunet pulled away far too soon for Hunk’s liking, but even he realized he’d forgotten to breathe for the entirety of the kiss, so he was glad to have a moment to catch his breath.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Lance sighed happily.

“No,” Hunk smiled, his cheeks tinted pink as he tilted Lance’s chin towards him again. Now that the first one was over, he’d found the confidence to continue kissing Lance and never stop. “I think I could do that all day.”

Lance smirked as he moved onto his knees, crawling closer to reach the yellow paladin more easily.

“Then,” he said, now comfortably seated in Hunk’s lap, “why don’t we?”

 

—

 

Damp wind rustled Lance’s hair as he looked out to the sunset over the horizon. Hunk would be back any moment with their drinks, but for the moment he was enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the waves lapping over the sand mere inches from his feet. The beach was mostly deserted in the cool autumn evening, even the braver beach goers turning in for the night. But not Lance. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the ocean and the contentedness of being home safe, no more war, no more fear, only his family on the far end of the beach, and Hunk, wherever he’d gotten to.

A sigh left his lips, and he felt his hands seep further into the wet ground beneath him, enjoying the way each grain of sand tickled his fingers as he spread out his hands. The sounds of water surrounded him, pulling him in, but the faint strum of a guitar pulled him back, like he was one with the waves, swaying back and forth, to and from the beach where he sat.

Lance opened his eyes when he heard the guitar growing closer, and as it did, he was able to pick up the melody being played.

“ _Do you hear me? I’m talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky. Oh my, baby I’m trying._ ”

He looked back and his eyes met Hunk, a guitar slung around his middle as he played the song of their relationship with ease.

“Hunk, what-”

“ _I’m sailing, through the sea. To an island where we’ll meet. You hear the music fill the air. I put a flower in your hair._ ”

Lance dragged himself from the sand, brushing his hands on his shorts as he made his way over to Hunk.

“What is this?” he said, bouncing cutely to the music.

Hunk smiled, continuing to strum the guitar as he said “It’s our song.”

“I know it’s our song,” Lance laughed. “But why are you playing it?”

“Because I love you... And because I’m _lucky I’m in love with my best friend_...”

Hunk played through a couple more measures, ending the song with a little flourish as he hummed along. He carefully sat the guitar in the sand and pulled Lance to him, both of them swaying along to the sound of the ocean.

They danced slowly, Lance’s face resting gently on Hunk’s chest, their hands entwined outwardly in their own private waltz. Lance felt the bigger man’s content hum rumble through him as their feet shuffled in the moist sand.

“Will you marry me?”

The sound was soft, and Lance could barely hear it over the waves, but he looked up at Hunk with big eyes to make sure he’d heard correctly.

“What?”

“Well, I mean, I had a whole speech prepared, but when I saw you in the sunlight just now I couldn’t stop myself. So I guess I’ll just keep the speech for when we say our vows,” Hunk said, letting the words tumble out of his mouth quickly, but not without a short addendum. “If you say yes, that is.”

“Y-Yeah, yes, yes! Of course I say yes!”

Lance’s cheeks ached with the smile that was spread across his face. He laughed despite the tears filling his eyes and pulled Hunk’s lips to his, pressing maybe a bit too hard in excitement.

“You didn’t even get down on one knee,” Lance teased once they’d parted.

Hunk began to slide a small band he’d hidden in his pocket onto Lance’s ring finger, but paused at his teasing words.

“Oh sorry,” he said. “Do you want me to?”

“No, it’s alright.”

Lance pushed his finger through the ring and wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck, laughing happily over his shoulder.

“I still can if you want,” Hunk continued, purposefully trying to pester his now-fiancé.

Lance shook his head, gaze full of adoration as he stared into Hunk’s honey eyes. “Come here,” he said, before bringing their mouths together once more.

“I love you,” Hunk whispered against Lance’s lips.

“I love you, too.”

And with the sun fully disappearing beneath the waves, Hunk picked up his guitar and Lance entwined their fingers as the two started their journey down the beach to their house, hand in hand.

 

_Lucky we’re in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be comin’ home someday..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment to let me know! Comments are our lifeblood!


End file.
